Certain portable structures, which can be called “pop-up” tents, include fabric that is supported by one or more poles to form a canopy. Certain such structures include cords or loops that connect the fabric to pegs driven into the ground, thereby aiding in stretching and/or tightening the fabric. Some portable structures can be collapsed for transportation and storage.